As known, shaping assemblies for shaping a light beam are normally used in stage light fixtures to modify the transversal sections of the light beam.
The stage light fixtures of known type comprise a casing, a light source arranged within the casing at a closed end of the casing and adapted to emit a light beam substantially along an optical axis, an objective lens arranged at an open end of the casing and a shaping assembly for shaping the light beam emitted by the light source, arranged between the light source and the objective lens.
The shaping assemblies of known type generally comprise at least one movable screen element, which may be variably positioned so as to intercept different parts of the light beam and vary the shape of the transversal section of the light beam exiting from the shaping assembly.
Patent IT 1326350 entitled to the applicant describes a shaping assembly comprising a support body extending about an axis and equipped with an opening crossable by the light beam; a plurality of screen elements arranged transversally with respect to the axis; and a plurality of actuators, each of which is coupled with a respective screen element and comprises an electric motor and movement transmission means, coupled with the motor and the screen element.
However, this type of shaping assembly is too cumbersome for next generation stage light fixtures. Indeed, over the last few years the need has significantly increased to minimize the volumes of the light fixtures and consequently of all devices adapted to processing the light beam, which also includes the shaping assembly.
Indeed, there exist shaping assemblies of known type characterized by a significant packing of the components precisely due to the need to minimize the overall volume. However, these shaping assemblies have limited maneuvering freedom of the screen elements. Indeed, due to this packing, the spaces available for the movable components (screen elements and movement transmission means) are highly reduced and consequently the possible movements are strongly limited and such that, for example, it is not possible to form triangles with variable area and concentric triangles, with the light beam.